Death Trap
Death trap is out! Please note that this is Real, not lol. (Minecraft. A funny and adventure game. It holds much secrets and mysteries that some users can't even figure it out. Snow golem's face, secret codes, and strange entities and blocks. Fake rumors such as herobrine, null, 303 and more. One myth from minecraft has been proven true. A rumor myth. But........It was...........real.............) I started playing minecraft 2 days ago. I bought it with money, and I played it. I built 2 ice golems and a big house. Then I hunted down Ender men for Ender pearls. So, today, I was playing minecraft as usual, building a giant skeleton and a bomb. After I finished the bomb, I heard something that sounded related to a piston but much louder and scarier. I turned around, and my game crashed. I loaded back to my screen. Suddenly, minecraft deleted by itself. Then my account signed out by itself! I tried to log in back, because I bought Minecraft with that account, but it will just send me in a red font text saying:"YOUR ACCOUNT HAS BEEN KILLED!" Strange. When I went to sleep there was someone, or a figure, or a robot, staring at me through my window. I woke up in a dazed mood. I couldn't remember a thing. All I could do was stare into beautiful s, and remember nothing. I must've got a strange type of amnesia for thinking about the situation too long. It took about 30 minutes for me to remember everything again. There was a note waiting for me. I scooped it up, and the note said "TRAP." Just that. One word. Only trap. After I had breakfast, I went back into my room to find a free version of minecraft. I searched all day, until I found something useful. It was on a site called FearCraft.com, where there are lots of free versions of games, A to Z. I searched minecraft, and found it for free. I was very happy I found it, until it said it was not minecraft and a minecraft mini game. I just downloaded it. Night was rising. It was only 1.1 KB and I was afraid it might be a virus. But when it downloaded and I opened it, nothing was glicthy. It was about steve and Alex fighting off the Ender dragon. I clicked on some buttons and Steve mysteriously disappeared. I was then shocked to see Alex disappear, too! Then the screen blacked out for 3 sec. After that, I saw Steve lying in the ground, wounded so bad he was bleeding from his eye to toe. Alex was there, too, headless and dead. It was really disturbing to see this images, until something even worse came. A figure about the same size of Steve came stepping towards them. It was holding a sword. Not just any sword, but very bloody. Steve jumped up to defend himself, but the figure roared in a man's voice and clicked something. Then Steve got stuck in 2 sticky pistons that the figure had summoned. The figure made a beeping sound and a giant piston threw Steve to the ground. Then, He (the figure) stepped onto Steve, who was crying blood, and stabbed him on the back and cut off his hands. He grabbed steve's neck, and before you knew it, pulled it. The head came off. Steve's corpse fell, and the figure looked at me. I quickly closed the game and shut down. Suddenly, my computer burned without fire. It turned into pitch black. When I crashed it and found the chip, it was already fried. BAM! The door banged. I turned around, generated goosebumps. The doorknob began to pull slowly. I quickly jumped up and locked it. The doorknob hen rattled like crazy, until the door crashed on top of me. CRASH! I was lying on the ground, with the figure on real life on top of me. He reached down and grabbed my head. I screamed in pain as he pulled my hair. Then he pulled out a mysterious spray can. He aimed at me, and shot right at my face. SPRAY! I screamed in pain and fell back. The spray scarred my face with a slended line forever, with blood running down my face. I ran to it, but he clicked something and I was trapped inside my own room. Suddenly, fire spreaded. It came down like the way a snake would approach a frog. My room was on fire. I couldn't see a thing. I was blinded. I fell bumped my head with the floor and became unconscious..............He's here. Aka death trap! Never forget that! I can't tell anymore. I hope you have enough luck never visit the site or meet him-Ahhh!!____________________________ Category:Death Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta